newcrest_nightlife_reality_simulated_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Don "Donny Dicko" Lothario
Background Don Lothario was born and raised through childhood in the southern parts of The Bronx, New York, growing up in a Puerto Rican populated neighbourhood. Don grew up known as the neighbour sweet talker occasionally hooking up with local hoodrats and sometimes out of town city girls stumbling into the wrong neighbourhood. Don eventually thought his life was going nowhere (barring his sexual life) which prompted him to think of his career choices for the future. Feeling motivated, Don chose to pursue a degree in Veterinarian studies due to his love of pets, right next to women. With Don finding success in his studies as well as his love life, Don was finally experiencing true happiness in life. With finals approaching, Don spent stressful days and nights studying hard, determined to pass as his ambitions and desires were on the line. This all changed one night when Don thought he deserved a break the night before his final. Wanting to relax his mind, Don thought a night out at the local clubs would be a great idea, promising himself he would not drink too much as he was fully aware that he had an exam the following day. Don had a great time dancing the night away and meeting some local señoritas. That was until he met the one and only, Katrina Caliente. However Katrina was forced to come out by her daughters, Dina Caliente and Nina Caliente. Don appreciated every curve and angle of this woman so he confidentially approached her and used every seductive trick in the book just to have one single night with her. He won that night from her but it did not go as planned. Don was treated to a night of whips and leather, one he severely enjoyed due to his intoxication. This would end up a mistake as Don slowly woke up hungover and in pain, tied up to the bed post an hour right before his finals. With Don on edge about being late he used all his might to escape his ties, eventually giving up. Don waited several hours until Katrina finally returned home from work. Katrina walked in completely surprised by Don's still presence. Katrina's presence angered Don but he held back from expressing his feelings as during those several hours he thought of a manipulative plan to seduce Katrina's daughters and turn them both on her so he could end up having the last laugh out of revenge. This led to Don getting into a serious relationship with Katrina that he claimed was fake whilst slowly trying to seduce both Dina and Nina. Moving with all three of the girls to Oasis Springs the plan was deemed a failure as Dina always found Don unattractive and Nina always thought Don was the house gardener due to him always being outside shirtless whilst doing the chores. Katrina also ended up breaking up with Don after discovering pictures of Nina and Dina in the shower Don had possessed. Dina had gotten along with Don and never found out about the photos which is why she never felt hostile about his appearance in Newcrest Nightlife whilst Katrina heavily discouraged their collaboration.